Kunoichi tears
by Blondi89
Summary: Tears – the secret, the pretty, the hated, the few and the many. Everyone cries it’s why the tears are shed that’s important. Kunoichi-shot


_I have no idea what brought this on, but to those who read enjoy! :) _

* * *

Tenten never cried in front of others.

It was a shinobi rule not to express your emotions while on active duty. It was only ironic that the majority of her life consisted of weapons and deadly foes. She had to conceal her true feelings twenty-four seven. But she was good at it, which in turn made her a good kunoichi.

So, when a rock-nin had taken Lee hostage and nearly killed him with his crushing technique…she didn't bat an eyelash. No shock, hatred or fear reflected in her brown eyes. Instead, she acted like the good kunoichi she is and rendered the man unconscious with the help of Neji.

It wasn't until a week later, when her team was back in the walls of Konoha and she had closed the door to her dingy little apartment that she broke down in sobs because she almost lost her friend.

Tenten never cried in front of others, so she could protect her team.

...

Ino would cry (as she would like to call it) prettily.

She was no fool when it came to men. Saw how they acted differently in the presence of young women. How their eyes would roam over her body. Most women were appalled by this behavior, but she saw it as opportunity. After all, the majority of the shinobi world was made of men.

All she had to do was think of a sad memory or even blink rapidly to make her eyes swim in unshed tears. The beautiful blue color of her eyes would intensify and her plump, pink bottom lip would jut out for extra effect. This sight of vulnerability always made the enemy stumble. The second of distraction was all that was needed for Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu to succeed.

Ino would cry prettily because it was strategy.

...

Hinata hated to cry.

Her family always called her weak. They said she was a pitiful name for the Hyuuga, much less the future heir. Her father would always demand that she work harder because she needed to be stronger. That she needed to be better.

Tears were a setback. Her father would retract in disgust whenever he saw her ivory eyes become filled of salt liquid. It was a weakness. Every time she cried she would become weaker when she needed to become stronger.

The weight of the world seemed awfully heavy for her delicate shoulders. She wondered how much longer she would be able to keep those emotions suppressed. Keep her depressing thoughts at bay. Something must have slipped though in her training because her teammates walked right up to her and Kiba said…

"You know, it's okay to cry."

For hours she sat on the dirt, clutching Shino's jacket while Kiba rubbed soothing circles on her back, crying her heart out.

Hinata hated to cry since it was what she needed.

...

Temari had only cried twice in her life.

The first time had been right after her mother had died. She was only three at the time, but she still remembered the peaceful look on her mother's face and how she howled at the sight of it.

The second time had been right after Gaara had been named Kazekage. Never once in her life did she have to concern herself with the physical safety of her brother. The demon had always protected him whether he was aware of danger or not. But now with the Akatsuki at large and Gaara being one of the prime targets, she knew that not even the demon could keep him safe.

She was in her room when the reality hit her. Her brother was in danger. And she, his older sister, couldn't prevent it. Her tears were silent, teal eyes had gazed blankly ahead. She had no idea how he knew she was crying, but he was there standing before her, the Kazekage.

"Don't cry."

"Why?"

"It means you're in pain."

Temari had only cried twice in her life, because she promised the third would be from joy.

...

Sakura had cried a river.

She had cried when she thought Sasuke was dead. She had cried when she thought the Sound ninja were going to kill her team. She had cried when Sasuke left the village. She had cried when she saw the nine tails take a hold of Naruto for the first time.

She had cried a lot.

But the tears were never for her. No, Naruto and Sasuke had suffered far much than she had and never once did they shed a drop for the situation they were in. Her tears were for them. She allowed herself to cry for all the times they wanted to but couldn't. For all the pain they kept buried away. Her tears were theirs.

As for herself…she would stand up, pull on her gloves, sharpen her green-eye glare and pummel those bastards who dared to hurt those who are precious to her.

Sakura had cried a river for her comrades.

* * *

A/N: Aaa well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the grammar and flow, it's late. :P (don't know why I decided to do this at this time of night)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. zzzzzzzzzzzz-snor-zzzzzz


End file.
